The invention relates to push-in or snap-in mounting assemblies for mounting a device in a hole of a mounting panel and, more particularly, to such mounting assemblies adapted for use with electrical devices, such as a toggle switch or the like.
Push-in or snap-in mounting assemblies for mounting devices, such as electrical switches or other electrical components, in a hole provided in a bulkhead or support panel are known. Prior art snap-in mounting constructions, particularly for rectangular mounting holes, typically have used biased fingers or the like which grip the edges of the mounting hole when the device is pressed into the hole. Such prior devices are not always completely satisfactory for the snap-in mounting of the circular bushings of a toggle switch because the retention or holding strength provided thereby is relatively low, the mounting hole is not completely closed and/or the mount does not present a smooth and neat appearance at the front of the panel.